


Hello Gabriel

by Harley_N_Joker



Series: Let´s do it the awesome way [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood!Kink, Gabriel´s mind, M/M, a lot of drama, driving on AU-highway from there, many other kinks, post s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, various flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_N_Joker/pseuds/Harley_N_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honestly, Gabriel had thought he would spend the whole time lying on the worn-out hotel bed and imagining himself under the younger Winchester, writhing and moaning out the deepest pleasures of his heart´s desire."</p><p>Because porn always gets you the attention...and drama, lots and lots of drama...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgiveness and Epiphanies

**Author's Note:**

> Well, looks like I´m branching out.  
> If anyone seems familiar with this work, yes, I posted this on ff.net too. But it never hurts to search for new readers, aye?  
> Nothing more to say than partially beta-ed, any mistake is mine, wish I could earn money with it, even the title is borrowed and any OOC-ness you might notice is either wanted or perfectly fits into the story.
> 
> Nevertheless enjoy yourselves and criticize me all you want. I desperately crave the human interaction.

“Hello Gabriel…”  
  
If Castiel was surprised to see him alive and breathing he was a master at hiding it…or as expressionless as ever, Gabriel couldn´t decide. And instead of fussing over the fact that he wasn´t bombarded with stupid questions the archangel just grinned broadly, popped a candy cane into his mouth and jumped on one of the two ugly beds. After all, Ernie and Bert still hadn´t returned to their little closet from grocery shopping.  
  
“Hey bro. No, I´m not dead. It´s nice you noticed. Oh no….you don´t need to fuss over me, it was just a life-threatening scratch to my grace. Nothing to worry about. You´re welcome by the way…” Gabriel said, his trade-mark smirk partially interrupted by the red-white striped sweet hanging from the right side of his mouth.  
  
The minutes went by and his little brother still hadn´t glanced at or spoken to him except for those two words at the beginning and it really started to bug him. Gabriel knew he wasn´t a glorious example of the big and caring brother he should have been but hey, he had saved those two pawns from the great chessboard of apocalypse – if only for a brief moment but it were the thought and the fact he risked his life that should count here.  
  
And come on, for someone like him – meaning a damn good-looking fellow of a pagan god slash ex-archangel with an obsession for sweet things any race and hair color – that meant a lot. Surely his baby bro would appreciate it somehow…  
  
Fifteen minutes passed and Castiel mimed the role of a frozen Neanderthal so well he was on the verge of applauding furiously for this excellent piece of act. However the displeasure of talking to his long-lost brother clung heavy to the younger angel.  
  
Gabriel sighed deeply. Well, it was time to kick the elephant in the room in his huge, grey ass for sticking it into their faces. An image Gabriel didn´t want to think of any time soon…  
  
“Listen bro…” he began, now propped comfortably against the headboard, averting his brother´s piercing gaze. The candy cane had mysteriously vanished.  
  
“I´m not here to cause you trouble or play any tricks on Simon and Garfunkel. Believe me, I had my fun back then…surely wouldn´t hurt me or them more to do it again but that´s not the reason why I chose to come back from the land of the seemingly-dead.”  
  
It was a scarce nod and a flare of acceptance in Castiel´s grace that gave the archangel the courage to continue with what seemed to become the most vulnerable moment of his life since he joined Earth as the Trickster. At least he was sharing it with a brother who began to understand the grand schemes of this realm and who had a great love for everyone – despite those creepy, expressionless staring-matches he loved to start.  
  
Gabriel motioned for his brother to sit beside him. If he was going to be totally unlike himself he was going to do it right…the sappy kind of way.  
  
The crappy bed creaked dangerously under their combined weight but right now both of them couldn´t care less. And maybe it would lighten the mood if it fell apart.  
  
“I thought about what Dean-o said back in the warehouse…”  
  
He hoped Castiel wouldn´t tell the cocky human of this. He´d never hear the end of it…  
  
“About our family reunion…” he rubbed his face nervously. If only his brother wouldn´t stare at him with those innocent but knowing eyes. This was way more complicated than he had imagined back in his hide-out. Maybe it hadn´t been a good idea to sort out a plan while the pain of his wound held him on the verge of unconsciousness.  
  
“He was right…partially at least. This whole thing is not just about us.” the angel swayed his hand between them, “It´s about them…humans…”  
  
He´d never ever tell the kid but after Dean had bitch-slapped him – verbally – Gabriel began to really look at the beings his father had been so proud of when he created them millennia ago. And he was ashamed to admit that after all those years of being the Pagan god of trickery and all his fucking around in the world of humanity his big brothers´ influence had remained as a dark stain on his white vest of indifference.  
  
Mankind wasn´t this greedy, little, dirty vermin which needed to be killed because all it was able to was to take and take and give a shit about the kind old man in the clouds who had sweated to make its life wonderful. This, Gabriel knew. But it was the first time he actually saw the people how his father had intended him to: They were beautiful. With all their flaws, their sins, their wars they at least tried to do better, to make amends for their mistakes. Sure enough they would fail sometime, it was inevitable. But instead of moaning and bitching and waiting for His holy fingers to snap and repair their crushed world they raised themselves from the ashes and founded their new life on the ruins of their old. It were those imperfections…this will to continue to walk on a path of endless failure and not to be crushed but to be encouraged to try again and better…it made them perfect, in every aspect possible.  
  
And for the first time in his eternal life Gabriel understood. Thought he could finally grasp what his daddy-o wanted him and his brothers and sisters to see. They were created to do what every little, good soldier did: Protect…and learn…  
  
“Gabriel?”  
  
Castiel´s gravelly voice broke through his thoughts of epiphany and he smiled ruefully.  
  
“Sorry bro, was thinking of dear Lucy and our enlightening talk…”  
  
As if on cue his wound began to sting uncomfortably and he rubbed it to ease the pain – it didn´t help but what else could he do?  
  
A wave of concern, sorrow but also of pure and innocent love washed over him, the younger angel´s grace wrapping around his smaller frame like a security blanket. Gabriel enjoyed it. There was finally someone willing to stretch his hand out for him, to praise him and care for the choices he made. He felt like he finally found his family again.  
  
“How…how bad is that wound you mentioned?”  
  
The question was barely above a whisper and if Gabriel were human he wouldn´t have heard it. Shame and uncertainty now flooded his senses. His little brother felt guilty for an injury he himself had simply been too stupid to prevent.  
  
“Don´t do this Castiel. There are enough other things you can blame yourself for. This is my selfish pleasure.” he answered with a smirk and got up from the bed, stretching his vessel´s tired muscles. Slowly he began to unbutton his shirt, ignoring his brother´s confused but curious gaze.  
  
When the green silk pooled around his naked feet Castiel´s eyes widened in disbelief and shock.  
  
The archangel knew how he looked like – royally fucked up and miserable. There were cuts all over his upper body, not deep enough to leave scars when healing but enough to look and be very painful when he moved too much around.  
  
And of course there was the mother of all cuts, the big gash, stretching from his right pectoral muscle across his stomach and vanishing on his left side beneath his jeans. For this one, Gabriel thought grimly, he would be eternally “thankful” to his big brother.  
  
“Will it fade?”  
  
Both angels knew the question was unnecessary. The wound didn´t stop at just the mere flesh of Gabriel´s vessel. It had cut right through his grace too, leaving a nasty scar both physically and on his angelic powers.  
  
“It won´t…doesn´t matter how much grace I´m going to pump into it. I´m a marked outsider now, Cassie. Think it´s going to impress the ladies?” he asked lightly, the half-smirk still present on his face despite the now painful pull of his wound.  
  
His grin was met with tearful, cerulean eyes and his mood darkened again. Gabriel could feel the guilt and pain radiating from his baby brother and it was almost unbearable.  
  
“I´m sorry…so sorry, brother. I should have been there for them. They are my responsibility. I don´t know how to make amends for what I´ve done to you…”  
  
And then Castiel sobbed. Deep and whole-heartedly sobbed…and it broke Gabriel´s carefully build shell right there. He groaned deeply. Looked like it was another torture-Gabriel-by-making-him-strip-to-his-soul-moment, oh how he loved those…  
  
“Listen to me, you big cry-baby. I´m going to say something you will never…ever…hear again from my mouth not even when one of our brother´s does finally land the big blow of cracking the world like an egg. You hear me?”  
  
Castiel´s quiet nod was all he needed. He swiftly returned to the bed, wriggling between his little brother´s parted legs. Softly Gabriel cradled the pale face in his warm hands. Bright blue eyes staring into golden green ones.  
  
“I am not speaking to you as the Pagan god Loki but as the archangel Gabriel, your brother. So please…believe every word I now say.”  
  
The smile, growing wider on Gabriel´s face now, wasn´t one of mockery but of deep brotherly love.  
  
“I…have faith in you, little brother. And I apologize for all the things I did and didn´t do to burden you with the task of watching over the two dumbasses in distress who were chosen to save the world.”  
  
He stroked the smooth cheeks under his fingers, caressed the soft raven hair and let his grace wrap around the warm body in front of him. Showing that he cared, understood, loved…  
  
“And if there is anything I can do to lighten this weight on your shoulders…just call my name and I will gladly sacrifice my life for you, them and humanity…” he concluded with another broad smile and a soft kiss on Castiel´s forehead.  
  
He interpreted the sigh underneath him as a good sign and smiled even brighter. However, the comforting silence surrounding them was broken when soft hands began caressing the still healing wound, coaxing a gasp out of the smaller angel.  
  
“Thank you, Gabriel…” Castiel whispered, forehead pressed against the unhurt skin of his chest and arms now winding around his waist.  
  
Three words. So simple, but to Gabriel they meant the world.  
  
“Always bro. And only for you…”  
  
Neither of them heard the motel room door open, too wrapped up in their own little cloud of love and peace. They didn´t hear the sharp double-intake of breath or the dull thump of the grocery bags hitting the dirty floor.  
  
However the loud and demanding “What the HELL is going on here?” was nothing they could ignore…for long.


	2. You Can´t Handle The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Honestly, Gabriel had thought he would spend the whole time lying on the worn-out hotel bed and imagining himself under the younger Winchester, writhing and moaning out the deepest pleasures of his heart s desire."_
> 
>  
> 
> Too lazy to use anything else...

After Castiel had cleared the messed-up situation the two angelic brothers seemingly had been in, Dean decided to quit the jealous boyfriend act – though he still kept watching Gabriel like a hawk from the couch he was sitting on – and the mood in the room lightened visibly. Lucifer´s love-mark was again hidden under green silk and the candy cane had taken its righteous place back in the archangel´s mouth.  
  
It wasn´t easy telling the boys about his encounter with the prince of douche. After a while though the words flowed easily from his mouth and the pained feeling, making his heartbeat pulse faster trough his entire body, slowly calmed. Gabriel didn´t like laying all of his cards out in the open but if he wanted Dean and Sam to trust him even a little he had to strip down – and not in the pleasant kind of way he immediately would if the younger hunter finally got the balls to ask…  
  
Silence filled the room once more after everything was said. Three pairs of eyes boring a hole into the archangel´s small vessel, figuratively speaking. He didn´t need another one, thank you very much.  
  
And now, ladies and gentlemen, it is Jeopardy time. Who´s going to be the first one? Oh, right there is one of Sam Winchester´s famous bitch-faces. Come on, Mister Winchester! What´s the question to the first answer?  
  
“So you had a talk? With Lucifer? About whether humans need to be valued or not?”  
  
Great one, Mister Winchester. You always focus on the little details, don´t you? That makes one-hundred points for you.  
  
“I wouldn´t call it talk, kiddo. This guy´s head is thicker than your brother´s…so you can guess how much talking to his common sense helps.”  
  
And here comes the other Mister Winchester´s popular I-would-happily-shove-the-holy-oil-so-far-up-your-ass-you-can-see-the-fire-burning-through-your-mouth-face, ladies and gentlemen. Let´s hear his question next. Please, Mister Winchester.  
  
“I don´t know what you and your brother really did when we were gone and hell knows I don´t care! You son of a bitch tried to make us say yes by trapping us in fucking TV-land and torturing us with…shots in the back…crazy Japanese quiz shows and Sam turning into a fucking car! So why did you save us really, hm? Trying to zap us into Dancing with the devil? And don´t give me this shit about finally understanding and caring for humanity. Cause I happen to know that all of you freaks are dicks with wings…”  
  
For the second time in his life Dean Winchester was successful in ruining Gabriel´s dream-world. And if it hadn´t been for the fact that his brother seemed to worship this human like a new entity he would´ve smitten him right on the spot – or let him drown in a swimming pool of Jell-O. But all he did in the end was showing his trademark smirk and shaking his head in mock disappointment.  
  
“You wound me, Dean-o. Did you really forget about my homage to Groundhog Day? That was one of my most creative works ever.” he stated with a pride only the Trickster could manage. And he knew if looks were able to kill, the room would be lightened up by now by a deep-fried archangel. Fortunately for him the kid had some self-restraint, despite the common knowledge – or it just could´ve been Castiel and Sam holding his shoulders tightly.  
  
“Dude, relax! He may be an ass…okay, he is an ass. But he´s here to help us. And we desperately need it, Dean.”  
  
“Need it? Of course we do, Sammy. Maybe a violent renegade-archangel turned Trickster with a sweet-tooth and brain full of shit is exactly what we need. What the hell are you thinking?!” Dean shouted, sarcasm dripping thickly from his mouth like bad-tasting honey.  
  
The room was charged with the sparks of distrust and full, deep-seated hatred, which all seemed to be coming from the older hunter. Though Gabriel detected a certain uneasiness in Sam´s gaze and posture, too. And damn, he couldn´t even hold it against the boys. He had tried to kill them on their first encounter all those years back – tried and succeeded even a second time with Dean, though today that didn´t seem to count for much – and then yes, he had trapped them in his own little Wonderland.  
  
But – and that was a massive and proud but in his opinion – he had been ready to give his life for those two idiots and for humanity itself. Well, he hadn´t achieved that goal the way he wanted but – still pompous and shining, folks – and that was more important, he had decided to stand on a side and show his brother that even if Gabriel wanted nothing more than the peace of the old days back, the younger angel wouldn´t allow him to fuck with the only people who could and hopefully would make a difference.  
  
Wasn´t this fact – after all the promises of not laying a single finger on any angel sibling – worth a shot?  
  
“Dean…”  
  
Apparently Castiel did think so, his gravelly voice breaking the heavy tension trying to suffocate the two men and angels in the room.  
  
He turned the hunter so they now both faced each other, hand lying loosely on the imprint hidden beneath three layers of clothes and a self-confidence the size of the Chinese wall.  
  
“I know this is hard to understand, for both of you. But Sam is right. We´re on a losing track. With heaven and hell against us we cannot choose who we want to trust and help us.” the angel said calmly and squeezed the hunter´s left shoulder gently.  
  
“Believe me, Gabriel may have been a foe or a hindrance in the past but now he is clearly an ally. He saved you from Lucifer´s wrath and got severely injured. No angel would let that happen to his grace if he wasn´t serious in his actions. Please, if you do not trust him…Dean…trust me…” Castiel concluded, head tilted slightly to the side and cerulean eyes staring pleadingly into the older human´s.  
  
The man was struggling; it was almost funny how clearly it was written all over his face. Fighting against the urge to exterminate a supernatural creature he despised in order to please a supernatural creature he loved – let´s face the fact, even if the kid would never admit it, he was falling for his little brother…badly.  
  
Sounded like the plot of a bad TV show.  
  
“…okay fine…”  
  
“Thank you, Dean. You have my gratitude…”  
  
Another small brush against the mark, an almost invisible smile and an intense eye-fuck later and Gabriel was convinced they were ready to make out any minute in front of him and worse, “little” Sammy.  
  
“Awesome, guys! But please, keep the juicy stuff for later, yeah? There´s a minor here who doesn´t need to see his brother making out with an angel with a kinky love for his trench coat, hm?”  
  
And if Gabriel thought the kid was funny while fighting his inner demons – no pun intended – then he was even more hilarious when realization hit him like a train.  
  
Maybe, working with the only guys insane enough trying to stop the apocalypse the uncommon way was worth the never-healing scar on his chest.  
  
But…just maybe…


	3. Disturbance Of The Matrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Honestly, Gabriel had thought he would spend the whole time lying on the worn-out hotel bed and imagining himself under the younger Winchester, writhing and moaning out the deepest pleasures of his heart s desire."_  
>   
> 
> Congratulations, you found the chapter the quote´s from. Cookie for you!

_The unbearable heat in his lower stomach had spread through every part of his body and Dean was finally able to appreciate it with a breathy moan and a tug on silken hair. Soft lips caressed his forehead in a loving manner, kissed his closed eyelids and moved along his right cheek down to his anticipating mouth. And just when he thought he was finally allowed to taste heaven, they stopped. The hunter tried to chase them but a firm hand in his short hair stopped Dean effectively._

  
_“Damn cocktease…” he muttered with a broad grin and tried to separate the smooth fingers from his skull._

  
_There was a chuckle and a puff of moist air swept over his quivering lips._

  
_“I am only teasing because you closed your eyes, Dean.” was the whispered reply and a hot tongue glided over the shell of his left ear._

  
_“And what do I get…when I open them?”_

  
_Smooth fingers mapped the outlines of his naked stomach and chest, kneading the willing flesh as they pleased. The lips returned on his neck, sucking and biting their way to the underside of his chin. And damn, if he hadn´t been aware of how this turned him on, then he was now._

  
_“Me…Dean…me. You get to see how I kiss you. How I writhe in pleasure while I´m worshipping every part of your toned, sweat-slicked body. My blush when I close my mouth around you. The bliss in my eyes when I impale myself onto your glorious, hard flesh…”_

  
_The groan that left the hunter´s mouth was purely animalistic and control seemed to have left the room. In a swift move he had their position turned and was now straddling his lover´s hips, a wolfish grin on his face. Wide, trusting cerulean eyes stared longingly up at him, begging the human to use him to his desire._

  
_Castiel´s hair was more ruffled than usual due to Dean running his greedy fingers through the silken strands. His lithe, pale body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, making it glisten in the poor light coming from the streetlamp outside. His chest heaved in heavy, uneven breaths, making him look like a delicious buffet, ready for the hunter to feast on._

  
_And so he dug in. Bruising the tender, white flesh with sharp teeth, almost breaking the skin but not quite. Castiel didn´t seem to mind, if the throaty moan was any indication he enjoyed it much more than was commonly appropriate. If Dean ever returned to Heaven when he died this was what he wanted to have for all eternity, please._

* * *

  
There was cold, bloody murder clearly written all over the boy´s face. It wound around him like a giant snake, making the air hiss with suppressed hatred. Gabriel knew if it wasn´t for little Sammy-boy here, there´d be a bloodbath on the floor. Not that it would change the gruesome carpet for the worse – nothing was able to do that.

  
More importantly: Gabriel knew that Dean knew that the archangel was the one to – let´s say for the lack of a more appropriate word – “influence” his dreams for the last two weeks. And finally it seemed to piss the hunter off enough to react the way any sexually frustrated person would, he bitched and moaned at everything moving – well, more than usual anyway. It was hilarious, really. Except for one tiny, little thing…

  
“Would you cut the staring, kiddo? I´m neither a dangerous threat at the moment nor one of the pies you share your sick, twisted love with. And frankly, it´s kinda freaking me out here…”, the angel tried to say with as much boredom as he could muster with those blazing green orbs burning a hole straight through his skull.

  
It was really unnerving and to a certain degree downright creepy how these muddy pools followed his every movement, damning every action, cursing every word. There were only very few occasions which had had the former Trickster tense with fear and frightful anticipation. Unfortunately, this was one of them.

  
“Dean, seriously… I don´t know what the thing between you two is, and I don´t want to know. But could you please stop trying to set Gabriel on flames? At least when I´m around. Can´t do research with your stares…it´s almost as bad as with Cas…” the younger man muttered irritated and crossed his arms in front of his chest, accompanied by one of his famous bitch-faces.

  
And yes, congratulations Sam Winchester! This was exactly the wrongest – or worst, if you prefer grammatically correct – thing you could´ve said right now. Fortunately Dean didn´t seem too keen on hitting his brother or throwing his half-full cup of coffee at him.

  
He just growled deeply – almost like a hurt bear, and if that wasn´t an idea for the future – grabbed his jacket and announced he would return either much, much later and drunk as a skunk or in the morning, smelling like cheap booze, cheap perfume and over-paid whore.

 

* * *

  
“Whatever you´re doing, stop it!”

  
It was the first thing Sam said after four hours of silence, only disrupted by the occasional page-flip of century-old books. Honestly, Gabriel had thought he would spend the whole time lying on the worn-out hotel bed and imagining himself under the younger Winchester, writhing and moaning out the deepest pleasures of his heart´s desire. Or over him, sucking the very life out of the human. And Sammy would probably like it too. If the kid would just man up and admit his feelings. But no, that was the damn Winchester-pride…

  
“Stop what, Sammy-boy?” the angel asked, his head tilted lazily in the human´s direction.

  
He was met with a soul-deep sigh and an irritated eye-roll. Sure, he knew what the kid was talking about but what was the fun in admitting it at the first try?

  
“You know what. The thing you have going on with Dean? Stop it, please. For Castiel´s and my sake.”

  
“Awww Sammy, you´re jealous. That is so cute.” he mocked the kid in a sing-song voice. Inside he really did feel a little proud at this announcement. Perhaps not all hope was lost with the boy.

  
Turning to his right side to face his unsuspecting prey better the angel sighed exaggeratedly. He had no idea if it was smart to let Sam in on his little scheme – though he had never been praised for his super-geeky intelligence – but it was worth the try.

  
“Sam…” he began, drawing out the syllable to get the wanted attention.

  
Gabriel wasn´t successful. However, there was nobody above, on or under this planet who could resist his charm for long. Least of all this fine piece of human ass sitting at the small and dirty kitchen table trying to not look at the sprawled out angel on the bed.

  
“Sam…Sammy…Sammy-Sam-Sam…”

  
“What?”

  
Grinning like the cat that got the cream, the shorter man bathed a few seconds in the undivided attention he now got. True, it was a grumpy, unnerved and not-happy-with-the-teasing-nickname attention but he wasn´t choosey.

  
“I´m fucking your brother, kiddo.”

  
The face he got as a response was priceless and he damned the fact he hadn´t a cell phone at hand right now to take a picture.

  
On the outside Sam´s features were slack and unresponsive, like somebody had slipped him one Valium too much. On the inside however, ohhh there was a party going on right now. Disgust was screwing incredulous shock right on the bed where unwanted images were snuffing coke right out of nausea´s navel.

  
It was tempting to leave the boy now, letting him drown in his own grossed out thoughts until his brain was as empty as his stomach would surely be by the time he´d return. However, Gabriel wasn´t this cruel – at least not to the people who could be potential friends or fuck-buddies, that´d be just a tad too much.

  
“Not literally, you giant idiot. It´s more of a mind-fuck. Actually, it is one. And it´s not even me doing the horrible things your beautiful mind imagines in full-color at the moment.”

  
Tense shoulders relaxed, soft breaths were drawn in and out, rigid muscles were stretched in uncomfortable awkwardness.

  
Congratulations doctor, your patient will live through the day. Time to give him another almost-heart-attack by telling the truth and nothing but the truth.  
He wasn´t sure whether Sam would be ready to hear the sexy details – certainly not…

  
But the kid had started it. And now he had to suck it like his life depended on it. Perhaps it actually did. Who knew?

  
And if not…it was still a very enticing thought to store away and enjoy later with a hot shower…


	4. The Ghost Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Honestly, Gabriel had thought he would spend the whole time lying on the worn-out hotel bed and imagining himself under the younger Winchester, writhing and moaning out the deepest pleasures of his heart s desire."_
> 
>  
> 
> Too lazy to use anything else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Special Warning: Ultra-sappiness and gay angels...uhm, what?**

_Dean had never been his favorite Winchester._

_The boy was too brash, too stupid, too drunk, too small in more than one way, too easy to kill, too easy to trick, too…well, Gabriel could play this game for hours and not get tired from it._

_However, it was an open secret that he liked “little” Sammy._

_His wavy, brown hair, the at least six inches more in height, the heart-warming puppy dog eyes, the dazzling smile and of course the fact that the kid was over-proportioned in every way possible – which made the difference in height and build all the more delicious…_

_Of course Sam Winchester had more to offer than his gorgeous and sexy sasquatch-y looks. The boy was smart – sometimes too much for his own good – a fast learner, he could recite almost a hundred spells and incantations by heart…or head…sexy brain…_

_More importantly he at least tried to come up with a plan – stupid and self-sacrificial as it might be but it was a plan after all – before storming into enemy fire. Not like his hothead of a brother. No wonder he seemed to die on almost a daily basis…_

_But what intrigued Gabriel the most – and maybe fueled his teeny-weeny thirteen year-old girly crush even more – was Sam´s soul._

_True enough it was tainted pretty badly by Azazel and his minions. Even when they first met all those years ago and demon blood hadn´t been Sammy´s only diet. It coated his insides like a black blanket, refusing to let any light shine in or out._

_Gabriel knew though._

_Had seen it in his pleading eyes when he stood before him – too tall to be anything but cute – heard it in the crack of his voice when he begged him for his big brother and he had felt it radiating off of his defeated posture, clearly showing months of desperation, grief, horrible nightmares, loneliness…_

_Sam´s soul was – by lack of any other fitting and not gay word – beautiful. Under the black, greedy, demonic shell there was a compassionate, warm and bright core. So innocent and lovely in fact that it took his own angelic grace to shame. And it had cracked him, right there on the spot._  

 

* * *

 

 

When Gabriel opened his eyes again neither the ruin of Crowley´s once called house nor three pairs of worried – in one case probably gleeful – eyes greeted him. Instead he was standing on the edge of a steep coast looking down at an almost too beautiful sea.

He knew angels weren´t capable of dreaming but what else could this be? He knew this whole scenario wasn´t real. Or better, not created by his thoughts and/or wishes to soothe his – embarrassingly to admit – vessel´s unconsciousness.

So this either meant he was in deep shit or in much deeper shit. Depending on which angel got to him. Because seriously? This whole Winchester-helping doing-the-good-deed-thing was firstly so not how he rolled and secondly was practically screaming “Look, there is a renegade archangel just waiting for you to smack his not so virginal ass!”

He should´ve known better. Should´ve sensed the bad vibes. But that had never stopped him from doing something incredibly stupid. Like throwing yourself in the line between a hungry hellhound and his bitchy, human prey. And yes, normally five-hundred pounds of ugly, slobbering flesh were nothing to knock an angel off of his feet – it was still humiliating to know that was the cause and not something more manly like two rounds of holy oil-filled bullets in his chest.

However, normally there wouldn´t have been a still-aching, grace-deep scar on his chest to increase the pain of the massive weight on him and the hard floor beneath him to unknown heights. So he got a few man-points back for this…

“I always admired your mind, brother. It never seems to tire from thinking unnecessary and useless things.”

Forget the shit. This? This would be torture…slow and deliciously painful…

“You always knew how to flatter me, Lucifer.” he responded to the angel now standing at his right side, glad he could sound so cock-sure even if he wanted nothing more than to wake up right now.

There was a fond smile directed at him but the smaller angel refused to look, to acknowledge the chilling presence of his big brother.

“Denying me won´t get you away from here any faster, Gabriel. There was a reason I called you to this place. And no…I don´t think having this conversation in a brothel would lighten up the atmosphere.” he added with a knowing smirk when Gabriel had opened his mouth.

Damn those mind-reading big brother skills…

“That coming from the sinner number one…” he muttered under his breath.

It was almost scary how easy it was to have a normal conversation with Lucifer. Despite the whole stabbing incident and him being the prince of hell who had the hots for his current…bed interest. It felt like all those ages ago when his big brother had taken his hand and led him to their secret place, to a conversation that would change his whole world.

The surroundings Lucifer had chosen, he now realized, were so familiar to the cliff they always had watched the stars together. The trees behind, the sea in front, the gulls above…damn, even the smell and the aura of solitude wrapping around them was the same. And it hurt. Hurt so fucking much that Gabriel wished the stab he had received from the angel next to him had been lethal, killing him swiftly in one blow. Because this here, right now, was worse than spending the rest of eternity aching every- and nowhere, trying to puzzle your grace back together.

“If you´re not here for fun, big bro, then why are you?” he asked, still sounding light-hearted even if the memory of happier times pressed down on him like a huge weight, making it difficult to concentrate on his act. Lucifer sensed it however – of course he did, why even doubt that? – and if his big brother was still the same as back in the old days he would use it to his advantage. Like the good, strategic soldier he had been.

“Do you remember what I told you all those millennia ago?”

Gabriel usually loved it when he was correct with his assumptions. Right here, right now he hated it from the bottom of his grace. He knew Lucifer wasn´t going to play fair but this was worse than a virgin at her first blowjob – he´d learned it the painful way…

“That´s why you brought me here? To warm up long-forgotten memories? Please bro, I expected something more Lord-of-the-Darkness from you.”

Silence was his only answer and the archangel knew it would continue to be so, if he didn´t do as Lucifer directed. And it felt wrong to pass those eons of control over lesser creatures to someone superior, who he never intended to meet again. But here he was. Standing beside a brother he betrayed once, not because he had wanted to but because he hadn´t been able to decide between his own flesh.

And of course he could remember the exact words Lucifer had said when they´d stood here the last time in a peaceful, quiet moment. His brother´s gentle hand holding his child-like one in a protective, loving grip.

“It is true that I am to fight our brother and that I certainly am going to lose and be cast out of heaven. I simply cannot love those creatures more than you or our father. I don´t know if you can understand this or not, Gabriel…but I hope you can forgive me for the choices I made. And whatever may come I want you to know that I will always be your brother. So please…don´t you ever doubt my love for you…”

Gabriel had thought the last of his tears had been shed the day he left his family behind. However, life was proving him wrong and he fought hard to suppress them. The fact he knew he was weaker than Lucifer didn´t mean he could act like it.

He winced slightly when a cold arm wound around his shoulder and an even colder body pressed lightly against his.

“And I swear to you, brother, this promise and everything bound to it still stands. Also, I am sorry for the wound I caused. You know I had to do what seemed necessary at the moment…”

The lesser angel just nodded. Of course he knew. Had the Morningstar really intended to kill him he would be dead and not just terribly wounded in grace and pride alike.

“Why are you here, bro? This isn´t just to dwell on better times. What´s the big deal here?”

Lucifer sighed almost brokenly.

“When the inevitable arrives…don´t, brother…we both know it will. When Sam says yes and the fight between Michael and me comes to an end…I want you to know, Gabriel…” he whispered and pressed their vessels even more together.

“Pfff, is this some kind of cosmic joke? You want me to know? Know what exactly? That Dean actually has some kind of table manners and doesn´t try to stab anyone who lays an eye on his beloved pie? That Castiel is going to be all hippie- and free love-like when someone would be so kind to remove that stick up his ass? Or that I couldn´t protect someone who happens to be dear to me from your and Michael´s little pride fight? Tell me, brother. I´m damn curious!”

Neither did he realize he´d gotten louder with every sentence nor the change in Lucifer´s left-over grace until it squeezed itself around him like a boa trying to suffocate its poor victim. But now wasn´t the time to surrender, even if it would be a wise decision – and again, it never was with him…

But a little bit caution could never hurt. Especially when the slight tremor in his brother´s voice was any indication that he was going down the pissed-off-route.

“…know…that you always have a brother to turn to. Someone who understands. A safe haven. And when Sam says yes, I´d like you to be at my side.”

“I will not fight against one of my brothers just to please you, Lucifer!”

“I know you won´t. Unlike us you have an almost too gentle heart, brother.”

Gabriel´s not so very subtle snort was deliberately ignored.

“Your presence seems to calm Samuel. He may harbor feelings for you. Even if he doesn´t realize it yet. I need him to be this quiet and obedient. It is for his own sanity´s sake. And perhaps with you he is willing to accept his destiny and the responsibilities that come with it.”

“Great, so I´m just a means to an end?”

For the first time since this horrible conversation had started the Morningstar´s posture changed and when he turned his whole body to Gabriel he again looked like the broken angel who had wanted nothing more than the love and support from his favorite brother.

And when cold fingers framed his vessel´s face, running through his blond hair lovingly, he could do nothing but stand there and enjoy it. Because if there was proof that his brother wasn´t the heartless, evil thing from down under it was this moment.

“You never were, never are and you will never be, Gabriel.” came the quiet whisper from above his closed eye-lids.

“I wish I could believe you…”

“Then simply do.” Icy lips pressed against his forehead in a soft kiss and the world around the archangel turned to nothing.


	5. The Magic Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Honestly, Gabriel had thought he would spend the whole time lying on the worn-out hotel bed and imagining himself under the younger Winchester, writhing and moaning out the deepest pleasures of his heart s desire."_
> 
>  
> 
> Too lazy to use anything else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Special Warning: Pointless Mirror!Masturbation!Porn with blood!kink and dirty talk...or whatever you wanna call it...  
> **  
>  I was bor- I mean overly creative.

_The first time he created a Sam-doll for this exact purpose it had been out of curiosity._

_You know, the same kind of strange curiosity a kid has while salting an innocent snail._

_How´s it going to react?_

_How am I going to feel?_

_Will it be as spectacular as I thought it would?_

_Will I regret it?_

_At least the last question had been easy to answer: Hell no!_

_Sammy had been exactly what he wanted that time. Size, size and damn…that was a size…_

_It was an innocent, attentive, gentle, loving collide of bodies of two different height classes. Nothing Gabriel usually enjoyed to the point of sprinkling the world with little could-be angel babies. But Sam´s massive, muscular body over him, the light caresses of big, strong hands on his quivering flesh and his name on those heavenly sinful lips like a desperate prayer were apparently enough to turn the archangel into a pile of obedient flesh._

_So, how did it…he…the cure of his little angel problem…react?_

_Given that this Sam was his creation…better than expected._

_How did Gabriel feel?_

_Besides from completely exhausted and satisfied to his core? Weirdly turned on…_

_Was it as spectacular as he had thought?_

_Well, it had been something different…_

_The second time he had created his perfect porn-world for the evening this `different´ proved to be very sexy and very difficult to deal with afterwards._

_This time it was dark and desperate. Both of them somehow craving for things they would probably never gain._

_Love, Forgiveness, Peace, Happiness, Absolution…_

_Gabriel didn´t heal the bites and scratches this one night had left on him. The burning sensation and the scars they would leave on his vessel…_

_Well, he felt like he deserved them…and even more…_

* * *

 

The Trickster awoke to the sensation of searing pain across his chest and the strange, calming presence of nothing. Which was odd. Because seriously? There really wasn´t even one of them worried about him? You didn´t see an unconscious angel every day in your life. There was something special about it. Damn, he was special!

The sheets under him felt too scratchy, the blanket was suffocating. And if he hadn´t heard the faint sound of cursing from the bathroom door their would´ve been a mysteriously exploding fridge filled with molten Peeps.

Grinning, the angel stood up ignoring the protesting cries from his wound – he was the master of the vessel after all and not his dirty hurty places!

Fortunately the door opened silently under his fingers – praise Dad – and what he saw made suppressing the pain even easier.

There in front of the relatively clean mirror stood a half-naked wet dream in his spare jeans – which Gabriel only knew because they looked unused – plucking single shards of glass from the wounds that littered his whole body. And if Gabriel had been a compassionate being he would´ve felt sorry for the boy because this had to hurt badly. But his brain seemed to have gone on vacation, leaving only his bare instincts to handle the glorious mountain of half-naked flesh that was Samuel Winchester.

“If I didn´t know there were only assholes and no fun around I´d say I´m in heaven.” the angel whispered almost affectionately.

He had been prepared for everything. Sam blushing like the little girl he was deep inside. Sam staring at him like a deer in the headlights, begging to be ravished with those pursed lips. Sam lashing out with a hidden knife – he didn´t know where the boy would have put it and his first guesses were neither appropriate nor helping at all.

So yes, the rumbling – and in his other brain´s opinion very seductive – chuckle and the motion for him to come near the human were kind of surprising but not unwanted.

“´S good you´re awake. I could need some angelic finger-snapping.”

Another hiss pressed itself out of the hunter´s lips when he pulled an extremely large shard out of his right arm.

“Sorry kid. Snapping and any other big archangelic stuff´s out of reach right now.” he answered and before any more blood could spill out the angel had swept his left hand across the slash to wipe it away along with the wound.

A surprised sound left the human´s throat and two wide, curious hazel eyes were staring down into his own. Licking the blood from his fingers like it was some sort of delicious ice cream – and in a weird, erotic way it was – Gabriel stared right back, plugging another piece of glass out of the muscular flesh before healing it again.

“But if you´re willing…I could spare you a hand and my private, hot grace all over and in you…” the smaller male whispered. Close enough to just lean up a bit more and…

Well that was a reaction he had anticipated minutes ago. And it even was the girly scream paired with a scared look on his face and a three-foot-jump. The boy never ceased to amaze him.

Finally his favorite smirk stole itself on his face again and his vessel was wrecked with suppressed shivers of laughter. Strong enough to make his wound ache again.

“Damn, kiddo! Carry on and you´ll be the death of me…again…”

The huff and the screw-you-too-bitchface the angel got in response told him this situation wasn´t usually suited for a good laugh.

“Relax Sammy. I meant this in a totally non-erotic, grace-infusing-to-heal-you way. Seriously…how bad is your impression of me?”

“Yeah, don´t answer that…” Gabriel added after a few seconds of silence and eyebrows raised to the sky. Did he mention he hated silence? That it always shook him to the core because there was no action, no fun, no naked women to toy with…and not even the slick sensation of the cold washbasin under his fingers could distract him fully.

There was a warm, calloused hand on his shoulder. A thumb unconsciously rubbing circles into his clothed skin.

“Listen Gabriel…I´m sorry. After all what we´ve been through, what you´ve done…it´s a bit hard to get over all this in just a few weeks. But I would appreciate your help, thank you.” Sam´s smile was shy and cautious but nevertheless dazzling and it warmed the angel grace-deep.

“Then turn around, Sammy-boy. I wanna see your gorgeous ass in its full glory!” The slight amusement in the boy´s eyes fueled his enthusiasm anew and he set himself to the task of caressing and groping the human as much as possible.

 

* * *

 

There it was again.

This little twitch of muscle that evolved into a full-blown bodily shudder followed by a soundless opening of quivering lips and an expression of pure bliss on Sam´s face. He was enjoying this as much maybe even more than Gabriel did. And he couldn´t blame the kid – nor did he want to because this was a life-time chance.

The younger hunter wasn´t one for quick adventures on a sleazy motel bed or even quicker ones in the back of an alley, no, he was a gentleman who rather fancied his right hand than an evening without a meaning. Gabriel could respect that, he didn´t understand but he could respect. And the few times he had been weak…well, the kid was a man after all…

“Gabriel…”

The giant body under his hands went rigid; the sudden moan it had released echoing from the blue tiles around them. To the angel it sounded like an invitation and when he switched his golden eyes from the human´s lower back to the mirror in front of them it hit him straight in the face.

Hazel eyes full of guilt, shame and lust were staring right back at him, devouring every move he made and every unnecessary breath he drew. And if that wasn´t enough to bring Gabriel´s playful nature out in the open then the obvious physical evidence of human arousal was doing the trick.

Sam was hard…

He couldn´t stop the lascivious smile that crossed his face. The hunter averted his eyes quickly and shuffled closer to the washbasin and away from Gabriel. Only to stifle another moan when hot, denim-covered flesh met the cold and unresisting ceramic. Humiliation was pouring out of poor Sammy´s every pore. There was one thing – the only right thing – he could do in this situation.

“You can, you know?” he murmured and restarted his now more-than-ever pleasurable task on the kid´s left flank. Letting his grace flow a bit stronger through his fingertips to emphasize his point. A heavy shiver and the white-knuckled grip on mauve ceramic were his reward and the fact that his ass hadn´t yet met the cold, hart floor almost made Gabriel weep in joy.

“It´s not like I haven´t seen it before. And you seem to need it pretty badly, kiddo.” he continued to sweet-talk the man into enjoying the good thing happening to him. Deep, gravelly groans filled the small room when he began healing the wounds with sensual licks instead of soft touches. Sam´s eyes watching his every move with heated desire and when he flicked his own gaze at the mirror he had the feeling the boy would be able to come at this alone.

And finally – Dad be damned – finally one of those large hands moved to the front of those obviously painfully tight jeans. Hearing the zipper being pulled down made the archangel shiver in anticipation and he shifted a little to the left to take a better look at the action literally at hand. He inhaled sharply when Sam revealed what he had been hiding in his pants all the time.

“Damn…I imagined you big but this is…huge…”

There was a snort and a quiet “Shut your mouth and heal me.”

And who was Gabriel to deny this fine human being such an exquisite wish?

 

* * *

 

It was difficult.

No, scratch that. It was fucking hard.

Bitten, bloody lips, trembling hands, uncontrolled breathing and an ache between his legs that kept telling him how wonderful it would feel to rub himself against every surface available like the dirty demi-god he was.

It had been bearable at first when Sam was only stroking himself lightly looking anywhere but the mirror, breathless moans caught at sinful lips.Gabriel simply had to watch. Every fiber in his body told him not to miss anything this wonderful creature was doing to itself.

The hunter was a living aphrodisiac. The sweet, metallic taste of blood mixed with the saltiness of sweat and the heady smell of musk led him to nibble and suck at the last wound on the boy´s wrist. A deep groan immediately followed the caress and the rhythm faltered for a moment, only to return with much more vigor than before. And fuck it…you couldn´t expect a healthy, sex-hungry being to just stand there and watch – even if it was almost enough to make him jizz his pants.

The friction of Sam´s denim-clad ass was delicious and Gabriel couldn´t hold the moan that built in his throat.

“Do you know how hot you are? All slick from sweat and my spit. Just look at yourself, Sammy…damn, I want you to come all over that frigging mirror there while I fuck your leg like a horny dog…”

The large body shuttered and involuntarily pressed closer to him sending a hot spark right down the archangel´s loins.

“Yeah…just a bit harder. Want´cha to rub yourself raw on my dick…to feel that friction the next few days…to remember I touched you, licked you and made you come like no one else before…you´d like that, don´t you Sam?”

Hot, dark eyes were burning their way through headed fields of golden green; any rhythm he might have had had become desperate and irregular. Both of them were so close trying to hold onto this edge of sanity as long as they could.

Gabriel had to change that.

He wanted to coat the boy with one of his very essences so badly it fucking hurt. And when Sam curled in on himself, eyes still focused solely at him and flushed cheeks covered with tiny splashes of white, Gabriel lost himself in the searing white light of orgasm.

When he returned from the realm of the saintly sated the damp, cold feeling in his pants was slightly disgusting and very much sobering. He could hear the kid´s tries to steady his breath – tries, mind you.

Tasting the tempting flesh a last time the angel removed himself from the object of his affection and with a snap that echoed from the tiled walls they both looked like they never had hot man-sex a few seconds ago.

“So, no archangel-stuff available, huh?” Sam sounded suspicious but nevertheless relaxed and not caring at all. It was oddly enough very intimate and cozy – and normally he would´ve been thousands of miles away before this could happen…perhaps he was getting old…

“Well, you have a way of lifting my spirits…” he answered with a wide smirk and popped a sucker into his mouth. The human snorted unbelievingly splashing some water to his face and hissing from the coldness of it.

“Thank you…for everything, Gabe…” Sam whispered, a new blush spreading across his tan cheeks. Oh, now he was playing the shy and innocent choir boy? After the thing they had just done? The younger hunter really never ceased to amaze him.

“No problem, kiddo. It was my pleasure.”

“Oh…I bet it was…” And with a coy smile and a slight brush of hands against each other the angel was left alone in an entirely too blue bathroom.


	6. Same Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Honestly, Gabriel had thought he would spend the whole time lying on the worn-out hotel bed and imagining himself under the younger Winchester, writhing and moaning out the deepest pleasures of his heart s desire."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Too lazy to use anything else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This is your clue to expect Lucifer/Gabriel in the next chapter.  
> **  
>  Why? I don´t know, ask my subconscious...little bitch it is...
> 
>  
> 
> Wow, I´m reading this again due to my perfectionism even in posting and I realize how pointless the story is...just wow...

_From the moment he was born – created sounded so arrogantly high and mighty – Gabriel thought his big brothers were the most awesome and the most stupid creatures in existence ever._

_Nevertheless he loved them like a little puppy loved his chewing toys – it never got old to nag them and their revenge was even mildly entertaining._

_And they adored him. Or at least two did. Raphael somehow was the biggest dick of them all but it never mattered to the youngest archangel. Because seriously, with two bigger brothers like Michael and Lucifer who needed a third one? They were all the family he would ever want and need._

_Where Michael guided him with a fatherly strict but gentle hand – where the oldest one got that much free time to watch over him too Gabriel never did find out – Lucifer was the free spirit, always following his own path of actions but also willing to listen and learn – if it got his interest…_

_This was probably the reason why the young archangel admired him so damn much. Lucifer was rebellious against everyone who seemed to violate his principles even one bit but he also could contain himself and show some manners when it was necessary – namely when Michael was at the brink of grace-ploding because they both had played one prank too many._

_And while Michael was teaching him how to serve their father and be a good, obedient soldier Lucifer was explaining the world beneath them to him. How plants fed themselves. How animals reproduced and how they were born – both things he would´ve been happier not to know. How to taste the differences between vegetable and fruit._

_And when their father proudly introduced them all to his newest creation he had named “human” Gabriel thought his brother would continue to show him the wonders and fascinations of life._

_Unfortunately it all went down-hill from that…_

* * *

 

“Like hell you will!” exclaimed a rough and frustrated voice rousing the angel from sweet nostalgia.

Dean sure had a loud organ when he wanted to and had the situation not been so serious Gabriel would´ve just snapped his fingers and enjoy the process of learning how to insult somebody with hand signs. Instead he shoveled another load of…molten and luke-warm chocolate ice cream on his spoon which, if it had the necessary skills for it, would´ve too just stared back at him in amazement.

How long had he been out? And why hadn´t anybody noticed? Sighing and determined to pay his full attention now to the conversation playing before him Gabriel snapped his fingers and the over-sized bowl disappeared into wherever-he-pleased.

“But Dean…this…”

“No! You´re not going to be the devil´s meat suit just because you think…”

“See? This is exactly why I didn´t want him to know!”

“Oh? So everyone else already knew? Bobby?”

And despite the gravity of the situation he couldn´t hide the bittersweet smile that slowly started to creep onto his face. He didn´t know if it was his Dad´s screwed-up humor – oh yes, just look at a platypus or Siamese twins – or just simple natural coincidence but damn, both Winchesters were so alike his brothers it should´ve been freaking hilarious.

Dean, the overprotective big brother who´s ready to give his life and even more if it would safe his little Sammy but who doesn´t shy away from a good beating if it brings his worries and point across. Oh, and of course never bare your emotions in front of your little brother because you always have to remain strong and without a doubt – and stupidly hard-headed but that was just the common thought.

Samuel, although much taller, the rebellious little one who misinterprets his brother´s protectiveness for refusal of his own individuality and cleverness. The one who does follow though, sometimes unwillingly, because he knows it is the right thing to do not because it is the wisest – let´s face it, Dean was never one for the grand scheme.

A snort from the youngest hunter brought the archangel´s attention back to the scene. Only to throw him back to memory land again…perhaps it wasn´t his day…

„Every time… _Michael…you do this every time. Sometimes I think you have no faith in me!_ ”

“Because your over-sized brain _is spitting out the most impossible plans, brother. How can I approve of such insanity?_ ”

“Of course, it´s the demon blood running through me that makes me insane. _There is no possibility of me having a better solution to a problem than you, is it? Because after all, you are our precious leader…_ ”

“This has nothing to do with it, dammit! You´re my brother… _Lucifer…I couldn´t bear the thought of losing you because you were too reckless to listen._ ”

“You know what? I don´t fucking care! If you´re _not willing to support me then I am going to do this on my own!_ ”

Through the haze of remembering Gabriel could hear the loud bang of the front door and an infuriated person stomping down the porch in the direction of the car graveyard the oldest human had so graciously build.

Dean looked like a broken man. Well, he usually did but now he didn´t make any effort to hide his pain, anger and sadness behind a cocky smile. And when Dean Winchester was letting his attitude slide like that then world was seriously ending.

Searing blue eyes met his pleadingly and he just nodded and vanished from this scenery of despair.

Gabriel didn´t want to think about why Castiel was asking him of all people to fix this mess. Could it be that he knew of his affection for the kid? If so, his little brother was an even sneakier bastard than he gave him credit for. And that thought warmed him to no end.

When he found Sam his good mood was dampened immediately.

The boy looked like a giant puppy that had been forgotten at a truck stop and never got picked up again. Sitting on some old wheels, posture slumped and usually lively face hidden behind a sea of brown and big, gentle hands Sam looked like the encyclopedia picture for misery.

“Sam…”

“Go away…please…” came the muffled order and if the angel had heard right then there had been a sob, too.

Sighing he leaned against a red car with a broken windshield. Near enough to allow a somewhat intimate conversation, if it would come to it, but far away enough to give the human his much needed space.

And then Gabriel waited.

And waited…

And waited…

After ten minutes and forty-three seconds – not that he was counting – of complete and utter silence the archangel was slowly beginning to get impatient.

The twitch started in his left foot commanding him to move this limb right now! So he began to tap a tune even he didn´t know. After another five minutes the rhythm had gained finger-tapping on a car hood and low humming. When he started to sing “Another one bites the dust…” Sam´s head shot straight up and heated hazel eyes were promising him a very painful death if he didn´t stop.

“What? I don´t like silence.” Gabriel stated unimpressed and met the glare with a mischievous grin.

The human huffed and they both knew if it had any effect there would have been a fist in the smaller being´s mouth like two minutes ago.

“What do you want me to say, Sam?” he asked in a much more sober tone.

“I don´t know…scold me, beat me, tell me this whole fucking plan is ridiculous…”

“Of course this plan is stupid as hell! A Winchester came up with it! Tricking the Devil, how many times do you think this went well?”

He was met with silence, a rigid body and wide, shocked eyes. So yes, he had shouted pretty loudly. Don´t blame him! With all this desperation and anger floating around them all it was hard not to succumb. And he had never been one to resist temptation.

“Exactly, none. So all this trickery and lying and sacrificial bullshit you planned is completely useless because this is exactly what my brother and me pulled off when there was nothing more to worry about than a few animal species dying.”

Sam looked utterly crushed when he finished his rant and Gabriel felt the sharp edges of guilt stab at him. It wasn´t the kid´s fault that he was so…well, so like this. After all it ran in the family and it was a desperate plan created by a desperate man who had nothing more to lose than the whole freaking world – talk about pressure…

“But you know what?” he began, softer this time, voice a gentle whisper.

“Besides all the stupidness and Winchester-ish behavior that´s gonna kill us all for sure…”

Gabriel heard the quiet gasp from beneath him when he ran a hand through silken brown strands to let it finally rest on a warm, tensing shoulder.

“I honestly think this could be our best if not the only shot at winning this damned war…”

The angel knew he would never forgive himself if something happened to the kid now. And if they failed he was sure that his big brother was going to exploit this weakness every second of their eternal life.

But right now, at this moment…

Gabriel desperately wanted to believe in a happy end…


	7. The Frozen Smile On My Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Honestly, Gabriel had thought he would spend the whole time lying on the worn-out hotel bed and imagining himself under the younger Winchester, writhing and moaning out the deepest pleasures of his heart´s desire."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Too lazy to use anything else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **As I said: Another pointless porn scene. This time it´s angelcest, hurray! When will the plot finally appear again?**  
>  If you now ask "What plot?" I´m going to be so proud of you.
> 
>  
> 
> Realized I had this all finished on ff.net but not here...lazy me...sorry, by the way.

_There were hands on his wings. Big and gentle and oh so warm hands…Gabriel moaned appreciatively when those gifts from their Father unknotted a very strong tangle of feathers. It felt like it had been years since Lucifer did this to him. And it felt so good…_

_He heard a low chuckle behind him, the soft breath gliding over the shell of his ear made the lesser angel shiver slightly._

_“Someone is very eager to be preened, I see…” his brother whispered while massaging the sensitive underside of his golden wings._

_Gabriel tried to wriggle away, Lucifer knew he was ticklish there, but a strong arm was pressing him against a glowing, hot chest._

_“Lucifer, please…have mercy…” Gabriel begged when he felt the electric shock of downy feathers being ruffled the wrong way. Trying to fold his wings to his back was useless because the grace of the more experienced angel kept them stretched out at his sides. However, this torturous hand stopped halfway up his left wing, stroking softly now._

_He exhaled loudly as his head dropped back on a strong shoulder, smiling excitedly at those bright, glowing eyes he loved so much. And when a warm cheek rubbed tenderly against his he closed his eyes in blissful pleasure._

_It really had been too long since they´d simply sat at their secret hiding place grooming each other amicably._

_“You are beautiful…so beautiful, Gabriel…”_

_If his body felt ten times hotter now and his grace began to glow even more, trying to embrace them both with its brightness, then this was just a natural reaction to being complimented by someone he cared about. And of course his sneaky bastard of a brother had to take advantage of this situation._

_“Am I making you uncomfortable, little one?” the older angel asked, voice barely above a whisper._

_Gabriel wanted to tell him, shout out loud, that yes, he did mind being the object of this much affection. That it made him feel…strange and warm and embarrassed but so much more different than being scolded for disobedience. That he wanted nothing more than to be as far away from the Morningstar as possible and at the same time he yearned to be closer than he could ever imagine in his eternal life. Loving and despising those maddening and confusing feelings…_

_So yes, he was uncomfortable beyond comparison._

_But that didn´t stop Gabriel´s attempts at pressing closer to the safe haven behind him, purring and enjoying the soft kisses pressed to his temple._

* * *

 

Gabriel thought the man´s smile looked gorgeous.

Wavy brown hair surrounding a strong muscular face, perfect pouty lips turned upwards and dimples showing the wisdom of age and experience…the angel was ready to drool on the floor right then and there.

But it wasn´t Sam smiling at the three of them, the cold malice in those hazel eyes betraying the usual behavior.

“You know you humans amaze me…” the Devil began while stretching his new vessel´s limbs eagerly.

“I have never seen a more stupid animal race in my whole life. And believe me, I have created some of them myself. Worms and cockroaches for example…which are not so different from you, I might add.”

Behind him Dean grunted aggressively and Gabriel knew if Castiel weren´t holding the human´s arm in a death lock he would´ve just jumped at the oldest angel without spending at least one thought about the obvious disadvantages they all were facing here.

“But, I have to admit, you´re amusing me to no end. The way you try to climb out of the hole you yourself built is amazingly fascinating. Unfortunately, for you, we knew it would end exactly like that, didn´t we brother?”

He didn´t like were this conversation was going. And given the leer he was receiving from the Morningstar and the confused and suspicious looks burning through the back of his skull he was going to be seriously fucked whatever he said now.

“Wait…you knew about this?”

Gabriel winced, feeling like he had been shot in the back. And given the painful twist his insides made it could´ve been possible.

“Oh, did we agree to keep that conversation a secret? It must´ve slipped my mind.” Lucifer said, face calm but eyes glinting with devious joy.

The younger archangel turned around slowly, cautiously. The only thing he could do now was cushioning the blow.

“Lucifer told me he knew of Sam´s plan…and so did I for a long time now.”

He saw confusion fill those green orbs along with soul-deep betrayal and burning rage.

“How?” Dean asked voice even deeper and rougher from keeping himself at bay.

“Gabriel is one of the few of us who can take a look into the future.”

If he´d thought to see some kind of understanding in his little brother´s gaze then it was completely crushed by now. Castiel´s face remained the same blank mask as always and his voice was as expressionless as ever. But his eyes, oh there was a party going on. And under different circumstances he would´ve thrown a party for this incredible display of open contempt in the face of a possible death by a much more superior creature. Unfortunately he was the one on the receiving end now. And damn did it hurt…

“Why didn´t you tell us, brother?”

Gabriel snorted loudly and raised his eyebrows in a mock expression.

“Better question, bro: You really think something would´ve changed if I had told you? Cause my guess is…hmm, let´s think…nothing!”

“What´s makes you say that? Haven´t they already proven it´s possible?”

“You´re not serious, are you? I mean, were you asleep when the little righteous princess over there tried to sell his body to Michael when he heard…from you, wasn´t it...all hope was lost?”

Yes, there it was. The recognition and guilt he needed in those cerulean eyes to make the other angel understand what he really had intended to do the whole time.

“Oh wait…no, you haven´t. You beat him up for it!”

“That is…”

“Shut the fuck up! Both of you!” Dean shouted and the sound echoed in the immediate silence that followed.

The human was on the verge of tears, the violent shudders his body gave a sure sign of repressing them. After all, this was not a situation to be weak. Even if the battle was already lost.

“I knew we couldn´t trust you! It was too convenient!”

“Dean…”

“No, Cas! He screwed us all over! You, me, Bobby, Sam…he tricked us all into thinking he´d finally fight for something valuable!”

If Gabriel ever had wondered how much it would hurt to be ripped apart slowly while still fully conscious than he had his answer now. Because in this moment he wanted nothing more than fall on his knees and beg for forgiveness to make the pain inside of him stop. And he probably would´ve done it without hesitation but this was all for their own sake, even if they couldn´t and didn´t want to see it.

“What do you think would have happened if I told Sammy there was no hope for the world? That he was determined to serve as an angel meat-suit for the entirety of his life no matter what he did? You think he would’ve jumped in joy? Or hugged and kissed me as thanks? Please…do enlighten me.”

They glared at each other for a long time. Gabriel to show he was still a powerful creature who deserved a mighty load of respect. Dean because he didn´t want to back down from this fight and, if all hope was not lost, because he saw the truth hidden in the angel´s eyes.

Gabriel thought he was proven right when the hunter´s gaze softened, eyes averting his in order to observe the dusty, rotting floor and the anger and aggression visibly vanishing from his stand.

“He trusted you…” Dean began and Gabriel rather heard than saw the tears flowing down his tan cheeks.

“Saw it in his eyes when you both returned. Whatever you said to him back then…you gave him new hope, new strength to fight. He really believed everything would go right for a change. Told me later…with you at our side, an archangel as our friend, how could we fail?”

Blood was dripping from where his nails were digging hard into his palms. The sound of it almost deafening him. And when Dean met his eyes again it cost all of his power not go over there and reassure him that he was still their comrade…their friend…that they could still trust and laugh with him. After all, it was all for their sake…

“You betrayed Bobby´s hospitality, my acceptance, Castiel´s trust in his brother…and most of all, you took Sam´s affection and admiration for you, spit on it and then ripped it apart. And when I see you again I will have found a way to kill you for sure…”

He took a few steps back involuntarily, the weight of those words pressing down hard on his shoulders. And now it was Gabriel´s turn to avert his eyes because he couldn´t bare the sting of the truth burning through his grace.

He heard footsteps crunching on the rubble, two people turning around prepared to leave.

“Come on, Cas. We´re done here. I want to spend my last days on earth with people I can trust…”

“I´m sorry, guys…” he finally whispered, voice raw and unsteady.

“That…that doesn´t matter anymore…brother…” Castiel said defeated and with a flutter of wings they were gone, leaving the two angels in silence.

And Gabriel couldn´t remember a time he had cried more than now.

 

* * *

 

He felt very uncomfortable.

Seeing your own brother sucking the blood from five demons in the body of the person you´ve grown feelings for…scratch uncomfortable, it was down-right torturous.

So it was only natural that he tried to stay away from the other angel as far and long as possible, which proved to be a very difficult task given the small and run-down flat they currently inhabited. At least he had enough candy to keep him somewhat “happy” and the warm water was running…

“It seems you´re trying to avoid me, Gabriel. Care to tell me why?”

He shivered slightly when a warm breath ghosted over the shell of his ear and cold but gentle hands started to massage his tense shoulders. And by his Father…it was so easy to pretend the person behind him was the one he currently desired the most. The unique scent of gunpowder, salt and sweat filled his nostrils and he forced his lips together to suppress the satisfied sigh trying to slip through them. But there was also the underlying smell of blood clinging to the creature he once so lovingly called “brother”.

“It´s nothing…Lucifer. I´m just not used to your table manners, that´s all.” the angel half-heartedly joked and scrambled away hastily. And Gabriel immediately scolded himself for this stupidity because he should have known the Morningstar would have none of his half-assed excuses. Well, he never had been famous for his excellent patience.

Strong arms wound around his upper body when he was maneuvering around a desk pressing his small frame against a huge, humanized fridge.

“You don´t look me in the eye. You shy away from my every touch. You avoid being near me. And now you dare lying to me?” Lucifer hissed into his hair dangerously tightening his arms painfully around his torso.

“´m sorry. I didn´t mean to…”

“Do you know how much I´ve yearned for this all those millennia along? How I desperately wished to hold you in my arms again like I always did? Touch you, smell you, taste you…”

Hands slid under his shirt and he shuddered from the sudden change of temperature. When they began to stroke over his stomach paying special attention to the scar on his left hip, Gabriel tried to wriggle out of the embrace. Without much success, what had he expected?

“No! I won´t let you go a second time.”

Greedy hands gripped his clothes tearing them apart with a desperate force the younger angel never would have expected even in his wildest and strangest dreams. But before he could voice any protest at all Gabriel felt blunt fingers raking over his now exposed chest, tearing open a good part of his still sensitive scar. A sharp hiss left his mouth and he was aware his nails were digging hard into the wooden desk in front of him. But the splinters penetrating his fingers were nothing compared to the searing pain when those cold hands began to rub his bleeding flesh.

“You know…even for me that´s a bit too kinky…”

The soft lips peppering his shoulder with tiny kisses paused in their work and the younger angel sighed in relief. Perhaps this had been just a demonstration of dominance, to scare the shit out of him so he wouldn´t try anything stupid. And to be honest…it had worked quite wonderfully.

“Bend over.”

Gabriel groaned. Deep and whole-heartedly and honest-to-whoever groaned. What could he say? He was partially a man after all. However, despite his body´s obvious approval pressing against the tight material of his jeans the smaller angel didn´t in the slightest intend to follow the husky order growled into his bruised flesh.

“Strip out of that meat suit and I might consider it, bro.”

A low chuckle penetrated the silence around them and again gentle hands started to caress Gabriel´s sides and back.

“I love your defiant mouth, Gabriel.” soft lips whispered into his sensitive ear.

This situation had no right to be so…

“Always a witty remark or a joke on them even if it would be better to stay silent…”

The yelp slipped unhindered from his mouth when his pants and underwear were roughly pulled down. Trapping him even more effectively between the sturdy desk and the creature behind him brimming with barely controlled power and lust.

“Do you know what I always have imagined the days and months I had to spent away from your warmth?”

Gabriel was torn between telling his fail of a caring brother to shut his pie-hole, take a picture from his lovely looking naked ass and go jerk off in the bathroom if he needed to get laid so badly and trying to urge the massive beast, only held back by a thin layer of clothing, at his back on. Because technically this was still Sam Winchester. **The** Sam Winchester… _ **his**_ Sam Winchester…kissing, nipping the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades, kneading his ass like he would die if he stopped, spreading his trembling legs as far as his pants would allow, biting the insides of his thighs with vigor making him drool on shirt´s sleeve, burning every callous of those wicked hands into his skin…never where he wanted it most, where he craved to be touched.

He could see the sparks of relief twinkling down on him from the ceiling above and he cursed them with a spectacular loud groan for being out of his reach.

“Beg me…to fuck you, Gabriel…” the taller man growled against his back and the clinking of metal indicated he wasn´t the only one with his pants around his ankles anymore. And he tried, he honestly tried to form a coherent sentence or at least something that was more than breathless gasps and lewd moans but all he could do when those magnificent, cold, big fingers started a journey to his burning core was how long it had taken them to finally become something resembling lovers. And he would´ve slapped himself for not making (more clever) advances sooner had he not been occupied by shoving himself on those three gorgeous digits and getting them to hit him right where it counted.

“Though your enthusiasm is greatly encouraging…”

Gabriel almost laughed out loud at that when he felt the dripping hardness of the man nudging against him. Who would have thought he had such jokes in him?

“…I still haven´t heard you beg for it. Don´t you want this, Gabriel?”

Those heavenly fingers withdrew leaving him empty, unsatisfied and itching for that monster currently rubbing itself on his left thigh. So he chose to do the only logical thing in this kind of situation.

The muscles in his arms protested even if that was illogical because of his angelic juice powering them but Gabriel wasn´t one for statistics now. When he was standing back to chest to the larger man – he made sure to accidentally touch all the sensitive places – he turned around slowly and pressed a kiss to those inviting lips. He would have called it chaste and so unlike himself hadn´t they been currently involved in some serious bunny business.

So he let his tongue glide over them one last time before he whispered softly against an exposed throat.

“Please…I want you. Fuck me. Bend me over that desk and take what rightfully belongs to you…”

And he did.

The first push felt like he was being split apart only to be mended again by the following ones and if Gabriel thought he was burning before now his body was a blazing inferno swallowing his entire being.

He heard mumbled words pressed against his neck but he was too lost in the feeling of this searing flesh gliding in and out of him stabbing the farthest places of his insides so he could do nothing else than shout his appreciation. And he was close, so damn close. The stars were now right before his eyes taunting him to reach out and their bliss but it was not enough yet.

Gabriel rammed himself back increasing the much needed friction and earning himself some deep, guttural groans.

“You are a…tease…Gabriel…” the man´s voice sounded strained against his ear but there was unmistakably a smile creeping through that.

He grabbed the angel´s hand which was currently leaving claw marks into the abused wood and squeezed it gently.

“So…do you know what I…always imagined back…then?” he asked and with every word it seemed like he was pushing farther inside spreading that raging fire to every atom of his existence, pushing ever closer to the edge.

“I always…always…wanted to…love you…like this…”

Gabriel pushed back one last time and fell into warm, white, welcoming nothingness.


	8. Famous Last Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, the fat lady has sung here too. Sorry again for my laziness.  
> Maybe it´ll cheer you up to know there will be a sequel to this story because damn, that was a confusing ride, wasn´t it? However, seeing as I want to finish my "Seasons Change"-verse first it´s going to take a while.
> 
> But never say never. I will definitely continue this story because, hey, Super-fucking-natural!  
> Mister Jay out.

When Gabriel came to his senses again the first things he noticed were the soft breeze brushing his loose clothes gently and the specks of sunshine gleaming through softly rustling leaves warming his cold skin. His head was pillowed on a very comfortable, very wanted lap making the angel sigh contentedly and snuggle his face even closer into the checked flannel shirt. There was a low chuckle somewhere above his head filled with adoration and a slight portion of disbelief.

“Good morning, sunshine.” he finally said after a good ten minutes of stretching his surprisingly not aching muscles.

Hazel eyes were staring down at him with a fascination that made his vessel´s heart flutter like a hummingbird. Gabriel knew the goofy grin currently forming on his exhausted features was inevitable especially when one of Sam´s large hands began caressing his left cheek in a loving manner.

“If I didn´t know there were only dicks and no fun I´d say I´m in heaven…”

The smile he got in return almost matched his own in intensity but faded too quickly to be replaced by one of heavy guilt and sorrow. It cost all of his willpower not to sigh because seriously, he really should have anticipated this course of action when facing a Winchester.

“If you open your gorgeous and very talented mouth for anything else than telling me you want to do this again pretty soon and every day after, then keep it shut kiddo.” he said in his best post-coital-commanding voice making him, with the unconscious help of a pout and crossed arms, look like a defiant child.

Gabriel expected the disbelieving snort and the muttered curse but was pleasantly surprised by the sudden darkness around his face, the masculine scent embracing him and velvety lips gently pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. The content sigh slipped from his lips unbidden but the angel truly didn´t care in the slightest right now. Instead he pondered whether to indulge in his knowledge of being right again or to kiss the handsome man senseless. It was a no-brainer what he chose in the end.

Gabriel decided he enjoyed the tender dominance of the real Sam´s tongue slowly conquering his mouth. He let him, of course. Even with all his strength the human was no match for him but submitting to those strong hands stroking his cheeks, his neck and down to his chest where they rested over his pounding heart had never felt so right before.

“Is this a dream?” the hunter asked still out of breath, lips brushing against Gabriel´s teasingly.

Unable to resist his urges he petted Sam´s hair and drove back in for a few, much more innocent, kisses before even considering to muster the breath for an answer.

“It´s a bit more complicated than that Sammy. The short and easy version is: You´re going to have to bear with me for a long, long time and if we ever get separated, given your life that´s not a possibility but a fact, this is the place in your head to meet up again.”

Wide, curious eyes stared down at him skeptically and Gabriel knew someday he had to explain the whole angel-bonding-thing and the consequences that followed to both of the Winchesters.

“And the long version?”

“You get it when this whole mess is over. Boy-scout promise.”

Sam seemed to be satisfied with that answer for he continued to pepper Gabriel´s face with sweet little kisses, which he highly approved of. Closing his eyes the angel let himself be comforted and sappily loved and again he felt that warm and fuzzy feeling spreading through every fiber of his being.

_Hey there Daddy-O._

_Yeah, it´s me._

_Guess you know what´s going to come…so let´s get it over with fast, there´s some holy ass to beat…_

_I know I wasn´t, still ain´t, the best son you´ve made out of clouds, sunshine and a pinch of puppy-dog love. With all this pagan god and Norse deity fuss I don´t even know why you haven´t kicked me off your Christmas-gift-list yet or sent some of the others to get me ´cause I sure as h-…I´m certain you knew where I was hiding and doing mischief all along, don´t you? Guess you either didn´t care much about the trouble in paradise or you were mighty busy with some high-class God-stuff. Sure hope it´s the latter…_

_But this is not about me – heh, wonder how often you heard that in your life – it´s about them…all three of them to be exact. And please don´t raise your eyes in mock-surprise, pops. I am capable of thinking about other real-life people´s benefits over my own. I just don´t like doing it, okay?_

_Anyways, seeing as you revived Cassie two times already…well, there´s always a chance for a third, isn´t there? After all Deano´s completely useless without his blue-eyed, gravelly voiced sex god in a trench coat. He just doesn´t realize it…yet. Give him time and a few bars less filled with gorgeous, willing succubi and one of them will grow a pair. Probably Winchester due to some serious case of blue balls…don´t tell me you didn´t at least smile right now._

_And to be honest, I´m the last person to begrudge the poor son of a bitch a piece of gay happiness. We both know how much he and Sammy had to suffer because of that stupid “prophecy” my oh-so-loving brothers want to follow like a step-by-step-book. Still can´t grasp how that fits in your grand scheme of free will…understand that my faith in you isn´t the strongest and with Cas starting to doubt you openly…_

_Not a good move to insult the one you´re asking a favor of, eh? Never was known for my sense of tact and probably never will be…if I´m lucky enough to see the next week._

_And now I should probably play the tragic hero, telling you I don´t care whether I´m going to live or die, letting you know what I learned from the Winchester family but really, just between us, would you buy it? Yeah, thought so…_

_Then let´s be honest, okay? Dying for them was never part of my plan. Meet, tease, introduction, fake a death, teach a lesson, tease some more and then watch the show from the side-lines…with extra-buttery popcorn, of course. I never wanted to be a part of this real-life action movie…guess things changed…guess someone changed **me** too… _

_I admit I got enchanted by two pretty hazel eyes and a very well-build body…in addition to his beautiful, pure soul of course…and perhaps I even fell for the boy. Seems like Castiel rubbed off on me…_

_So how can I say I´d happily die for a cause I only got accustomed to a few weeks ago when there´s Sam Winchester willing and waiting for me with arms and pants wide open? That´d just be hypocritical. I was called many things…true things…I can easily shrug off but that, that just riles me._

_But yes…yes, dad, if it´s necessary I will die._

_Not for the cause._

_For them._

_For every single person I grew to love and respect. Something you´d never have expected from me, right? Sorry to change your view on the world but it´s true._

_I…don´t want to ask something for myself, selfish bastard I am I´ll probably never be not able to, though I wouldn´t oppose you if you could lend a helping magic hand._

_I won´t ask for a hurray-we-beat-the-devil-and-cleansed-the-world-of-all-evil-and-now-we-can-live-happily-ever-after ´cause happy endings only exist in fairy tales or romantic novels written by delusional mid-forty women. We both know that, seen it enough times, too…_

_But you have to agree with me: These boys have sacrificed enough already. In no small amount thanks to us. They all deserve the kind of absolution they´re yearning for since they were been born._

_I won´t beg you to make things great, pleasurable or even perfect. Life doesn´t work that way. You know that better than any of us._

_But…if things turn out to be…alright…bearable…less painful…you know, that´d be…great actually. Just look into your heart and give those guys a little more happiness, a little less suffering and maybe even Dean starts to believe again, who knows?_

_Well, guess that´s all I have to say. All that´s to beg for. All what´s left now is for you to decide. Hope you´ve been listening else I really look stupid now…_

_And dad? Just in case you were listening…I´m sure you already but…despite all the things I did say in the past…somehow…I still love you…_

_Wow…we four really are a match with our daddy issues…_

“What are you thinking about, Gabe?”

Gabriel realized he´d started to openly stare at Sam´s face while rubbing little circles onto his human´s clothed arm. He considered lying, telling the boy some of the lines the old him would´ve said but for once it was not his intention to build this blossoming relationship on lies. Past events had taught him some good lessons after all.

“Only your well-being, Sammy-boy.”

All things considered he was very, well semi-successful in controlling his usual quirks including brow-waggling and grinning like a mad-man. Still there was the famous I-don´t believe-anything-Winchester-eyebrow.

“Okay…now tell me the truth.”

And now Gabriel cursed his lying past-self´s excesses. Maybe it really was time for an image change.

“You honestly want to know?”

“Sure.”

“Your damn fine ass…” he half-lied with a broad smirk followed by a loud, good-hearted smack on the hunter´s shin.

“Thought so…”

_Please father, do make them happier. Whatever the cost. That is the only thing I´m ever going to ask of you. And if you can arrange it…I´d like to see the end of their lives…in a few decades…_


End file.
